


Beard Burn

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hermann doesn't have time to shave and grows out some scruff. Newt isreallyinto it.





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Burn is looking scruffy and that inspired this fic. Also, there's a dearth of rimming in fic and I wanted to rectify that.

Adjusting to the budget cuts is a struggle. Newt and Hermann, used to having at least a few other people around to help with the workload, now find themselves spending longer hours in the lab, sometimes even napping on the couch instead of returning to their quarters. 

The latest kaiju attack only makes things worse. It’s the deadliest yet, and the next week is spent working frantically to revise Hermann’s predictive models and study Newt’s samples before they decay. Eventually, though, they’re given a moment to breathe.

Newt collapses into his chair and sighs dramatically, body aching from being on his feet for so long. He glances over at Hermann, who’s back is to him as he climbs off of his ladder. When he turns around, Newt’s breath catches in his throat. The past week had not allowed them much time to themselves. They’d resorted to sink showers just to save on time. That also meant, apparently, that Hermann didn’t have time to shave, and he now sports some pretty impressive scruff. Newt must have been too busy to even notice it grow, which is saying something because Newt _always_ notices Hermann.

Newt didn’t even know Hermann could grow facial hair, but the proof is staring him in the face. And he stares back. Hermann looks good, and Newt feels a familiar heat low in his belly.

“Newton? Is everything alright?” Hermann asks, raising an eyebrow.

Right. Words. He should say something. Unfortunately, all that comes out is, “Uh- you- scruff…”

Hermann brings his hand to his face and his eyes widen when he feels the stubble that’s grown.

I- it’s- it’s been a busy week,” he stammers, moving to hide his face. “I should go back to my quarters and shave.”

“No!” Newt shouts before he can stop himself. “I- uh- I mean… it doesn’t look bad. It looks, good, actually. Really good.”

And God Newt can feel his face heating up from embarrassment, but he couldn’t risk Hermann thinking he thought it was ugly. If he did, he’d never see him like this again, and that would be a travesty. 

“You really think so?” 

Hermann’s voice is quiet and unsure, and Newt suddenly needs to prove to Hermann that he is, in fact, the sexiest man to ever grace this planet. He gets up and marches over to Hermann, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

“I really, really do.”

And then he kisses him. It’s lingering, but light, giving Hermann an out if he decides he doesn’t want this and needs to push Newt away. But he doesn’t push him away. In fact, when Newt pulls back to say something, Hermann pulls him back in for another kiss. Newt makes a muffled noise into his mouth, and brings up his hand to cup Hermann’s jaw. He moans as he feels the stubble, and Hermann uses the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. It’s perfect.

Eventually, they have to part for air. 

Newt huffs out a laugh and says, “I’m really glad that worked and you didn’t like, try to punch me or anything.”

Hermann laughs at that. “Did you really think I would punch you?”

“Dude, I kinda figured you didn’t actually hate me as much as you let on, but I took a total chance with the whole kissing thing.”

“You’ve always been reckless.” Hermann smiles, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “But I suppose that’s part of your charm.”

Newt smiles. “You think I’m charming?”

“Quite.”

Newt kisses him again, shivering when he feels Hermann’s stubble against his face. He makes needy little whimpers and clings to Hermann, who grabs Newt by the hips and pulls them flush against each other. He can feel that Hermann is already half hard and he moans into the kiss.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Hermann pants when they break apart, “I think I should shower and clean myself properly if we plan on taking this further.”

“You’re probably right,” Newt agrees, reluctantly. As much he just wants to have Hermann right here and now, sink showers can only do so much for a person. “Don’t you dare shave.”

“Don’t worry, I wont. Meet me at my room in, say, half an hour?” 

“Sounds perfect!”

**

Newt stands outside Hermann’s door twenty five minutes later, which gives him five minutes to overthink the whole thing. What if while Hermann was showering he decided that he didn’t want to do this anymore? What if he laughs in Newt’s face for thinking their relationship could be anything more than labmates? What if he gets in there, gets naked, and Hermann thinks he isn’t attractive?

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He’s not gonna psych himself out, not when a scruffy Hermann is on the other side of the door waiting for him. He takes a deep breath and knocks. The door opens almost instantly, and Hermann stands there smiling, hair still damp from the shower. He’s only wearing an undershirt and boxers.

Any worry Newt had is gone. He comes inside and doesn’t hesitate to wrap Hermann in his arms and kiss him breathless. Hermann pushes him towards the bed, and Newt lets himself fall back onto it when it hits the back of his knees. Hermann straddles him carefully before leaning down to kiss him again.

He kisses along Newt’s jaw and down his neck, earning small gasps and whines. He unbuttons Newt’s shirt and kisses the newly exposed skin. He deliberately rubs his stubble against him and Newt moans and arches his back. Newt is panting and beautifully flushed by the time Hermann gets to the last button . 

“Hermann,” Newt whines, shifting his hips up.

Hermann chuckles softly and palms Newt through his pants before unbuttoning them. He doesn’t waste time shucking off his pants and underwear, feeling as eager as Newt looks. He licks one long stripe along Newt’s cock from base to tip before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly. Newt lets out a shaky sigh and threads his fingers through Hermann’s hair. Hermann bobs his head, taking as much of Newt into his mouth as he can.

It takes all of Newt’s willpower not to thrust into the warm heat of Hermann’s mouth. He does, however, clench his thighs around Hermann’s head, moaning as he feels his scruff rub against him.

“Oh shit, _Hermann_.” 

Hermann moans around Newt’s cock and bobs his head, well aware of how Newt can feel his facial hair on his inner thighs. He pulls of with a wet pop, and Newt whines at the loss. He crawls back up and claims Newt’s mouth in a filthy kiss.

“Turn around,” Hermann says, voice low and gravely. 

Newt does so immediately, getting on his hands and knees. Hermann kisses the nape of his neck and makes his way down Newt’s back, kissing and nipping at each notch in his spine. Newt moans when he reaches the curve of his ass, shivering with anticipation.

Hermann kneads his ass before spreading it apart and blowing gently. Newt whimpers when he realizes what’s about to happen. Hermann drags the flat of his tongue against his hole and Newt keens.

“Oh my _God_. Herms holy shit, keep doing that.”

Hermann obeys, making a few more swipes of his tongue before pointing it and pressing in slightly. Newt squirms and whines, enjoying the attention. Hermann continues to lick into him, pressing his face as close as he can get it. Newt feels his stubble rub against the back of his thighs and pushes his hips back. 

Hermann works him open with his tongue, spit running down his chin. His jaw starts to ache but he doesn’t dare stop, the noises spilling out of Newt making him frenzied with lust. Slowly, he pushes in a finger alongside his tongue, stretching him further. 

Newt is babbling at this point, praises for Hermann mixed with filthy obscenities. It spurs Hermann on, and he adds a second finger. He curls his fingers, and Newt cries out when Hermann finds his prostate. He’s relentless, hitting it with every thrust of his fingers.

“Hermann,” Newt whines, “fuck me. _Please_ , fuck me.”

Hermann pulls back but continues to scissor his fingers, easily adding a third once his tongue is gone. He only spends a few more moments prepping him before moving to take off his boxers. He undresses quickly, not wanting to keep Newt waiting. 

“Newton, darling,” he says, carding his fingers through Newt’s hair, “this might be easier on my leg if I were on my back.”

“Oh, yeah totally!” 

Newt hops off the bed and lets Hermann lay down before eagerly climbing on top of him. He wastes no time sinking all the way down Hermann’s cock. Hermann throws his head back and groans, gripping Newt’s hips. He rolls his hips up at the same time Newt grinds his hips down and they see stars. Newt starts working his hips in earnest, lifting almost all the way off Hermann’s cock before slamming back down. Newt’s thighs are still raw from Hermann’s stubble, and the beard burn makes itself known with every shift of his hips.

Hermann wraps his hand around Newt’s leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Newt’s movements become jerky and uncoordinated, and he leans forward to capture Hermann’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Newt whines, bringing his hand up to cup Hermann’s face. Hermann can’t help but chuckle, amused by how much Newt loves his scruff. 

Newt can feel his orgasm approaching as he grinds his hips against Hermann. It only takes a few more thrusts and few more tugs of his cock until he’s coming across Hermann’s hand and stomach. Newt clenches around Hermann, and he follows shortly after, moaning Newt’s name.

Newt rolls off Hermann and catches his breath, his thighs still tingling from the beard burn. He strokes the side of Hermann’s face affectionately, smiling up at him. Hermann grabs his hand and kisses his fingertips before letting him resume.

“Can you keep the beard?” Newt asks.

Hermann laughs and replies, “We’ll see, Newton. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
